The purpose of this study is to prepare extracts of kissing bugs in order to determine the antigens responsible for kissing bug sensitivity and to develop a rational approach to therapy for kissing bug sensitive individuals. Our goals for the coming year are: 1) to establish pathogen-free colonies of several species of Triatoma; 2) to determine wheter saliva from any Traitoma species has antigens which cross-react with another species within this genus; 3) to further characterize SGEs By IEF, RAST, and RAST inhibition to determine whether the antigens responsible for sensitization within each species are predominantly of one or two zones within the IEF gel or if any of the isolated antigens is capable of sensitizing an individual; 4) to construct a rational approach to testing and treatment of Triatoma-sensitive patients for any region of the U.S. Abbreviations used: SGE - Salivary gland extract; IEF -Isoelectric focusing; RAST - Radioallergosorbent test.